The Hunt
by Antalla
Summary: Sarah never knew if there were others like her. She has spent years watching humans. What happens when she meets one of her own kind?
1. The Curiousity of Sarah

It had been many years, since she had been around anyone she could consider a friend. What was the point? She would live, forever young, never getting sick nor jaded by the passing years watching her youth slip away. Yet others would be ravaged by time, wrinkled, sickly and eventually fade away. So what was the point in getting attached? It would only lead to hurt and pain.

She dealt with enough of that as it was.

How long had she been alone? Isolating herself to the endless forests that enveloped Canada was the only way she could truly be herself. The humans did not take kindly to her. The very air about her caused them to stay on edge. Thousands of years of primitive fear warning them away from a dangerous predator.

She could remember a time where it was safe to venture into a town. Her endless curiosity with the humans could never be stated. Everything about them intrigued her. She risked herself many times. If nothing more than to watch them mill around, always in a hurry, trying to accomplish everything as fast as possible. So different from her.

But with the passage of time, they became much more advanced. She risked much more by venturing in. It was a harsh lesson learned, one that took three days for her body to heal itself enough for her to move.

_Fall had just arrived, creating a pleasant air about the small town below her. Cocking her head to the side she contemplated going down to people watch in the main square. There was so many of them today, they were putting up colored paper and setting up stands in the middle of the streets. The excitement was infectious. Of course she wouldn't be able to resist._

_With a goofy grin, she slid down from her previously occupied tree. Meandering into the town at a leisurely pace. Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her pants, to hide her very prominent claws, she let the smells and noises take over her senses._

_These humans were always getting into something. From the couple in the alleyway being less than virtuous, to the family sitting in the bench feeding their cub treats. Each of them different from the last._

_She had never met someone like her. Maybe there was no one else like her? That thought saddened her._

_She spied a bench tucked away underneath an overhang, one that would provide her a perfect view of the on goings without causing her to stand out. Softly she settled herself down on the wood, and for hours comfortably watched the humans._

_Her mind wandered back to her previous musings. What were the odds that she was alone in this world? She didn't feel like a … freak. That is what they liked to call her, when they found out that she wasn't like them. Surely there was no way that she was alone. How could she be the only one of her kind? It just didn't make sense. There had to be a reason, a purpose, for her being like this. _

_Her inner self growled that there was nothing wrong with them. That they should pity these humans. So fragile, so fleeting._

_Her existence was a comfortable one, she could easily manage herself in the middle of the forest. That is where her inner self was most comfortable, where she was safe to give in to her baser instincts._

_Truly there was nothing better than lounging high up in the trees, full from hunting, just staring at the sky. Or maybe playing in the stream while attempting to catch fish. Hmm. It was a close call. Snickering at her inner debate, she focused once again on the humans. _

_The day had long ago faded away, lanterns had been lit, the flames inside flickering with the soft breeze. The humans were on a wooden floor that had been erected in the square, dancing the night away. _

_They twirled a sashayed, a mix of colors and laughter. She wondered what they were celebrating, what would cause these humans such pleasure?_

_A movement in her direction diverted her attention from the dancing group. Her bright green eyes honing in on the small approaching human._

_A young cub seemed to have outsmarted its mother. Slowly making its way to her bench, with a sweet smile plastered on its face, head full of black curly hair. She watched its progress as it steadily crept closer and closer to her perch. The cub had nearly reached its destination when a small stone caused it to stumble._

_Her reaction had been immediate, her instinct to protect the cub from hurting itself had overrode her rational mind. She caught the cub, before he fell, holding him before her._

_A blonde haired woman ran up, her face flushed red._

"_Lucas! Oh my! Thank you so much, I was so worried!" _

_She held out her hands expectantly for her cub, Lucas._

_It was during the transfer, that the day went downhill. Everything happened so fast, that even for her advanced senses, it was hard to comprehend. She passed the cub to the blonde woman, whom had seemingly frozen on the spot – during the middle of yet another apology. _

_Raising her eyes, the sickeningly sweet stench of fear invaded her senses. The woman was staring at her claws, something that she had completely disregarded in her rush to help the cub. _

_She opening her mouth to reassure the woman that she meant no harm, her fangs now in full few. The women went from scared, to downright hysterical in a matter of seconds. _

_Her memory of that night was a bit fuzzy after that. There was a lot of screaming. She remembered running, faster than she ever had before. She remembered loud booms, almost deafening sounds with her sensitive hearing. But above all, she remembered the pain. There were men above her, lots of them. They had metals sticks pointed at her. Then… there was nothing. _

_When she woke, she could tell it had been a while. She was starving, her stomach seemed like it was trying to eat itself. She sat up slowly, there were hundreds of small metal balls surrounding her body. Obviously her body had ejected these whilst healing itself. She picked one up, inspecting it. Did these come out of those metal sticks? It seemed possible. Dropping the metal ball back in the dirt she stood, preparing herself to hunt._

That had been a couple of years ago. She had learned a lot since then about the nature of humans. They called her a monster, yet their fickle nature made them just as dangerous.

It was not often that she would mingle amongst them. Instead she preferred to watch them from afar, tucked within the safety of the trees. She had no desire to relive that night.

It was the beginning of summer, while not overly hot it was enough to warrant time lounging in her stream.

She stripped down, tossing her clothes to the side, and made her way to the clean cool water.

There was nothing that could beat the peace she felt out here. Surrounded by wilderness. Thankfully she had never seen a human out so far. As much as she enjoyed watching them, it was upsetting to think of them encroaching into her territory. She had been in this area for only a few months, but didn't see herself moving on for some time. Something about it seemed so… safe. What that the right word? It smelled so good here. She couldn't pinpoint what caused the difference, after all shouldn't all forests smell the same?

Interrupting her musings, she dunked her head under the water. Running her claws through her chocolate curls, making sure to dislodge anything that may have become tangled in it in her explorations.

Letting herself surface, she took her time cleaning the rest of her body. She never did like being dirty. Something about it…. Irritated her. When she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she exited her stream. Shaking the excess water from her body she quickly picked out a nice sunny spot to dry. Stretching out lazily she basked in the sun for hours, sometimes napping sometimes just contemplating her exsistance.


	2. The Cabin in the Woods

I would like to take a moment to make things clear for all of my readers. This is an "M" rated story. There will be mature scenes. If you are under the age of 18, please do not continue. If you are squeamish, or have delicate sensibilities, please do not continue.

If, however, you enjoy smut with a somewhat decent plotline… I hope you enjoy!

There are moments when Sarah seems to be conversing with herself. In a way, that is exactly what she is doing. She is speaking with her inner self, her animal.

I would love to see some reviews, I can't tell you how much they motivate me. So if you have a moment after you get done reading, please drop me a line to let me know what you think.

…..

She was taking her time exploring her new territory. Running the perimeter daily to ensure that her scent was fresh, it's meaning unmistakable to intruders, warning them that to cross her lines could result in a very painful deal. For them.

It was during one of her explorations that she stumbled across something she had, surprisingly, never noticed before. A small cabin sat tucked away, almost completely hidden by trees. She probably would have completely overlooked it had she not been taking her time.

A bit unsure of herself now, she surveyed her surroundings cautiously. She was so certain that she was alone out here. There was no indication of any humans that had settled here. No trails, nor any other debris that humans normally leave strewn about.

The cabin was quiet and dark inside. There was no indication that any occupants where home.

Taking a small step towards it, she could feel her curiosity getting the better of her. The need to explore this new discovery guided her careful steps to the door. Wasting no time, she tentatively pushed it open; letting it swing and hit the wall behind it.

The sound echoed through the empty house. Stepping carefully into, what she assumed to be, the living room she took delicate sniff of her new surroundings.

No one had been here in a while. Yet the place was obviously still being maintained, definitely not abandoned. There was a faint undertone, a scent that she caught that made perk up with alertness. It was spicy, masculine. Interesting. Like everything else though it was a faded hard to get a good read on, at least in this room.

Moving on, she strode further into the room, trailing her fingers along the back of the long leather couch that had been crammed into the small space. Situated in front of it was a dark wood coffee table, and along the walls bookcases filled to the brim. There was a large stone fireplace on the far wall, but nothing else of much interest in the room.

Walking down the hall she spied a kitchen. She rummaged through the pantry and cupboards, thoroughly displeased when she found absolutely nothing interesting inside. Just a bunch of cans and other common items. She quickly moved on, continuing down the hall until she came across the bedroom.

Practically giddy with excitement she glided in the room, a wide grin adoring her face her prominent fangs poking out over her bottom lip. It definitely wasn't every day that she could poke and prod through the personal things that humans considered important to them. They were so peculiar!

She made her way to the closet, sliding the small wooden doors open. It was very organized, and the smell. Positively arousing. It was that spicy scent again, much stronger here than in the living room. Her fingers acted of their own accord, reaching out and sliding a shirt off of the hanger. It was a black, button up dress shirt. She raised it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

The smell was so entrancing. It felt like she couldn't get enough of it. It seemed so familiar, yet not. Not that that made any sense.

A grumble started in her chest, resembling a purr.

She moved on to inspect the rest of the room, unconsciously rubbing the shirt around her neck. Trying to leave as much of the scent on her as possible.

There was nothing of any real interest, she did find a small square object with buttons. She pressed some buttons and it started to glow. Utterly confused she carelessly tossed it back down on the dresser she found it on. She looked at the bed. She had always been curious as to why humans like these things. Seeing no reason to restrain herself she threw herself on top of it, bouncing a few times from the force of her impact.

It was so comfortable! It felt like she was floating on air! No wonder humans preferred to sleep on these instead of in the trees like her. She stretched out languidly, very much resembling a feline in her movements.

She laid there for what must have been several hours. Musing over who this cabin could belong to, where they were now, where they coming back? So many questions. So few answers.

She didn't want any humans wandering about her new found home… Should she kill them if they return?

Her inner self snarled viciously at that thought. Startling her to the point of bolting upright, from her relaxed position.

_Can't kill._

While she was confused at the reasoning behind her inner self's statement, she couldn't help but snicker. There would be nothing hard about killing a few humans. Sure, it wasn't that tactic she normally used, much preferring to avoid as opposed to looking for it.

Looking outside she could tell it wouldn't be long before the sun set.

Deciding that she had lingered enough for one day, she fought with herself over the urge to bring the shirt, she had taken, with her and leaving it here. It's not like anyone would miss it if she took it. Besides if the humans did return, she would kill them anyway.

Satisfied with her reasoning she clenched the shirt tighter in her grasp and left the cabin as silently as she entered.


	3. Dangerous Revelations

_I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I received two reviews today and couldn't help but put this up as my way of saying thank you for the encouraging words!_

_Thank you Elura The Strange and wishuwerheer!_

_On a side note, you may notice that every now and then there are changes made to previous chapters. These changes only deal with grammar and I can assure you that nothing about the plot will be changed in such a manner._

….

Victor Creed was not an easy man to surprise. But when a notification on his phone alerted him that the computer system in his cabin in northern Canada had been activated. He was a _tad_ surprised. He hadn't been there in roughly a year, though he supposed it was about time for a vacation.

A dark grin spread across his face. Was there anything better than gutting a nosey frail?

….

It had been two days since she had discovered the cabin. Right now she was debating whether or not it was wise to return. It was for such a silly reason too. The shirt she had taken, the scent on it was fading. Not surprising considering how much contact she had with it. But truly she couldn't stop herself from practically wallowing in it. It was like a drug to her, making her feel safe and comforted.

Never before had she encountered a scent that had this type off effect on her. It was mindboggling.

She was currently perched in a tree overlooking the cabin that was under debate. Swinging her feet back and forth from her spot she cocked her head to the side.

Maybe she was going crazy.

Was it possible for someone like her to go crazy?

It didn't really seem probable.

But it was just a human's scent, and it had her acting like a bitch in heat… Snarling her nose in disgust at that thought. There was no way she would be attracted to some human. Weak, greedy, conniving human. She would probably end up killing them on accident. Nope she absolutely couldn't never be attracted to one of those. They were for watching, not for mating.

She sighed dramatically. Blowing some of the curly hair that had fallen over her eyes out of the way.

Who was for mating?

She had yet to meet someone like her. On the off chance that she was alone, did that mean she would never mate? That would be disappointing.

She tried to imagine herself with a mate. Would they be dominating? Or would she dominate them?

Her inner self snorted.

Her train of thought was interrupted when her acute hearing picked up a sound in the distance, she could hear the rumbling of a vehicle. It was faint, but definitely was heading her way. Her eyes slid back to the cabin. Maybe it was the humans that owned this place returning…

Deciding that she better wait for them to arrive, to verify her suspicions. If need be she would dispose of them.

Nodding to herself, she arranged herself into a more comfortable position to await their arrival.

….

It had been perhaps an hour or so since she had first picked up the loud rumble of the vehicle. She had been patiently waiting for them to get here and was a tad annoyed when she heard the machine shut off a good distance from the property.

Her inner self huffed impatiently.

What was wrong with these stupid humans? Now it was going to take even longer for them to arrive. They were naturally slow, though they tried their best to be otherwise.

….

It was mid-afternoon, before she ever saw anyone emerge from the forest. She had almost drifted off for a tiny cat nap when a giant man stepped out into the small clearing in front of the house. Instantly alert, she watched the stranger carefully from her perch in the tree.

He was definitely big, and would no doubt tower over her petite frame. His muscles weren't hidden in the slightest by his long black trench coat. The short blonde hair on his head, trailed down his face creating a… what did the humans call it? Mutton chop style?

She had to admit, he was incredibly handsome.

Was he the one responsible for the scent she had come to crave?

Her eyes trailed down the rest of his body, continuing her silent examination. His hands quickly caught her attention. Looking down at her own hands, her claws. Her mouth slightly opened in shock.

He had claws too. Just like her.

Her heartbeat sped up with momentary excitement. She _wasn't_ alone after all. He was like her! A smile graced her face. Should she go-

_Dangerous._

Her inner self's warning quickly leeched all excitement from her body.

If he was like her then he most certainly was dangerous.

At the moment he was standing in front of the cabin. Just looking at it. He hadn't moved for the past few minutes. What was he doing? Was he… was he scenting for her? Her face paled. Of course he was. This was his territory and she had moved in and completely taken over. Her scent was spread all over the area.

It was inside of his den.

Looking down at the shirt she still had clutched in her hand. She had taken it from him, never once thinking that he would be a threat. She carefully moved to get her feet underneath her, ready to bolt. If he found her, he would surely kill her for encroaching on his territory. There was no way she could win in a fight with him, just looking at him made that painfully obvious. The only thing she could hope for was that she was faster and that she could escape the area before he was able to pinpoint her location.

Silently she turned her back to him and pushed herself off the branch, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

….

The sun had set some time ago. Meaning she had been running for hours without stopping. Her lungs burned and her legs shook from the exertion. As much as she didn't want to stop, she knew that she wouldn't have a choice but to find a place to rest for at least a few hours.

Nervousness was practically pouring from her body at the thought of stopping. If the male found her, he could tear her apart. She slowed to a trot, spinning around to look behind her. Trying to find any hint that he would come lumbering out of the brush to maim her.

Not seeing anything that would endanger her in the immediate future, she switched her focus on where she would be able to rest safely.

Glancing up at the canopy, she immediately ruled out trees. Even though it was her preferred method, it would give her no cover and leave her painstakingly vulnerable to attack.

No, that wouldn't do. She looked around at the forest floor.

What she needed was a den. Something that wouldn't leave her exposed, in the open. Something that could easily be overlooked by those not smart enough to pay attention. She would have to be quick about making one, there was no telling how close he was behind her… There was a possibility that he never even followed her. But she would rather be safe, than dead for underestimating him.

Dropping down on her knees she made quick work of her task. Grunting a bit as she tugged some of the bigger roots out of the way. Each passing minute caused her anxiety to grow and she was a more than a little relieved when she sat back and looked at the finished project.

After she arranged some leaves around the small hole to make it looked like undisturbed ground, she slid in. Curling herself into a tight ball at the bottom for her den. She did her best to calm herself.

It would give her away if she was in here hyperventilating for the entire forest to hear.

Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep. After a while, her exhausted body finally relaxed and she fell into a fitful slumber.


	4. Dominance and Submission

_Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the extra chapter yesterday and hope that you will enjoy this one just as much (maybe more) *crosses fingers*._

_A big shout out to Tsuki no Yasha, wishuwerheer, BrySt1, ekis09, and atiketook for reviewing! _

…..

She awoke with a start, very disoriented about her surroundings. Exhaustion still had a firm grasp on her mind, tempting to lull her back into unconsciousness. She was so willing to give in, but the silence of the forest outside her den unnerved her.

Her eyes focused on the ground dirt in front of her and the past few days events came rushing back to her. She found a cabin, got drugged up on a smell, saw someone like her. She was being hunted. Swallowing heavily she raised her head up minutely, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep from her body so she could concentrate on what might be going on outside.

If there was one thing she had learned from living her entire life outside, it was that the woods were never completely quiet. There was always a bird chirping, or a squirrel running through the trees, maybe even some rabbits scratching away for food. There was always something.

What scared the daylights out of her, was that she could hear absolutely nothing. Not even a scuttle of something running away. Hers eyes flitted to the small opening of her den. Only a small trickle of light was creeping in.

Had she slept through the night?

Her heart was beating fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of her body. Try as she might, she couldn't calm herself down. She knew the kind of damage, she herself could do to something. That male was easily two and a half times her size, imagining the kind of damage he could cause was terrifying.

Had he tracked her here? Had he found her?

The silence was deafening to her. Even her inner self was on edge. Growling in the depths of her mind. It took everything she had to keep the same growls from resonating through her own chest.

How long could she stay like this? Hiding, waiting for something to happen. It was almost ironic how quickly the predator had become the prey. Her eyes narrowed, indignant anger filled her at being the once that was hunted.

A lazy breeze managed to find its way into her burrow, carrying with it that delicious spicy scent. She knew that it meant that she was in trouble, but she couldn't help but take a long draw of it. Her stomach tightened in anticipation.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are."

The deep timbre of his voice rang out. His taunt, lingering in the air, was followed by a mocking chuckle.

She shrunk back as far as she could go.

She could hear him walking around now. The ground crunching beneath his heavy boots. He was close, very close.

Her eyes focused on the entrance of her den. He was right over her hiding place. His shadow blocking the sunlight.

She curled herself in a ball. Tucking her head between her arms. She couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped. She knew her cover was blown when she heard him crouch down and toss away the few things that had been covering the entrance of her den.

She turned her face towards him, baring her long fangs and growling menacingly. She couldn't quite make out his face and she seriously doubted that he could see much of her down in the darkness.

Their standoff didn't last long.

For someone so large, she wasn't anticipating how quick he was. One moment he was perched at the entrance the next moment, he had his huge hands wrapped around each of her arms and was dragging her roughly out of her hiding spot.

She pushed herself forward a bit, giving her enough leeway to sink her fangs deep into his arm. It made pulling her out of her den easier for him, but the satisfaction that she was causing him pain was worth it.

He grunted when she latched her teeth into him, but otherwise made no indication that he was in pain as he finished dragging her out. She viciously shook her head side to side trying to rip a chunk out of him, her claws shredding anything she could reach.

A shocked gasp from her, resulted in him getting his arm back, as he knocked her legs from under her. Her rough landing on her back, sucked all of the air out of her lungs. She arched a bit from the pain of hitting the ground, but was quickly shoved back down as he climbed over top of her straddling her waist, preventing her from jumping back up.

She let her hand fly and her claws left a satisfying trail of blood and torn skin across his chest. Though it was healing almost as soon as she done it.

He snarled at her, wrapping one hand around both of her wrists, yanking them up high above her head. Her shoulders ached with the strain.

His spicy masculine scent completely surrounded her, squeezing her eyes shut she tried to resist the sudden urge she had to bare her neck to him.

"What's wrong kitten?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice. A fresh wave of anger flowed through her and she bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him. It barely moved his massive frame an inch.

He forced himself down tighter against her. Practically crushing her between the ground and his hard body. Her eyes met his for the first time. Electric green against his artic blue.

In that moment, it was as if the entire universe shifted. It suddenly felt like she had known him her entire life, like a piece had just clicked into place. She somehow knew… that he wouldn't hurt her.

Shaking her head, her confusion only fueled her anger. It didn't make sense to feel like this for someone who was trying to kill her. She should be fighting him!

He trailed his nose along her jaw, scenting her, the sensation absolutely indescribable. His lips paused by her ear before growling out menacingly.

"Don't play coy with me kitten, you know you are **MINE.**"

The declaration sent a shiver down her spine. Her inner self was pacing, snarling at her to make her proof that he was worthy.

None of this made any sense to her. Her inner self's ramblings nor the things she was feeling. It was all so overwhelming, she could feel her rational mind slipping away allowing her inner animal to take control. Her eyes darkened to an almost pitch black color.

She growled at the male. Raising her head she snapped her fangs at him desperate to get a hold of anything that would draw blood.

He wrapped his free hand around her throat, forcing her head back to the ground. He bared his own lethal fangs mere centimeters from her face and growled deeply. Her animal knew he was displaying his dominance over her, trying to get her to submit.

She bucked her hips in response, trying one last time to get him off. He roughly grounded his hips down in response, forcing a soft mewl from her.

She was exhausted, that fact mixed with his heady scent caused her body to relax. It knew she had lost this battle. She tilted her head to the side slowly, growling softly as she did so. His head dipped down and immediately he latched his fangs on the soft skin of her throat. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to show her that he could very easily kill her.

They stayed like that for several minutes. She didn't want to give in. But… It all felt so natural. Surrounded by his scent, warmth and strength. It was oddly comforting. Would it be so bad… whatever "this" was between them? Maybe it would even mean she wouldn't be alone anymore, it didn't even feel right to think of herself alone after all of this.

He seemed to sense the change in her and slowly removed his fangs, licking her throat a few times in an almost comforting gesture before moving his head back to look at her. Her eyes were half closed as she stared at him.

"You're like me."

Her first words to him were quiet. A simple observation that without realizing it, revealed much about her past.

A soothing rumble in his chest was his response. Leaning down, he rubbed his cheek over hers. Saturating her in his scent, a clear sign to everyone that she was _his_.

She wasn't sure how she knew these things. But she did.

What was disturbing her was that she wasn't bothered by his actions.


	5. Claiming

_Hey guys! I am so ecstatic at the response this story has gotten so far! You guys encourage me every day to keep writing, I never expected to get as many reviews as I have. I have worked for a while on this chapter and I hope that it lives up to all of your expectations. I have never wrote a lemon before, so let me know how I did!_

_WARNING! This chapter is for mature audiences only!_

…

He hadn't had the urge to protect someone since the Runt. But even this managed to far exceed what he had ever felt about the kid. This was so different, she was so different. She was his _mate_.

His beast rumbled in approval.

He knew he would demolish anything and anyone who dared to try and take her from him. She was him. An extension so to speak. Looking down at her soft face, her eyes were closed her lashes fanning out gracefully over her cheeks. Her hair billowed out behind her, framing her perfectly. She had fallen asleep, obviously worn out from everything that had happened.

He had already scented the immediate area, just to make sure that there would be no disruptions. He tightened his arm that was wrapped around her waist. Pulling her flush with his body, dragging his fangs across the spot on her shoulder that would soon carry his mark.

She whimpered softly in response, curling into him. He growled softly, very much resembling a purr.

Her eyes slowly opened, a small smile appeared when she made eye contact with him.

"What is your name?" she murmured sleepily.

He looked at her soft face, so innocent. Her high cheek bones, delicate nose with a hint of freckles speckled across it, full plump lips. He let his thumb trail along her bottom lip, revealing in how soft she was.

She was looking at him now, reminding him of her previous question.

"Victor"

He leaned down, his lips mere inches from her own. His breath fanning over her face.

"And you, kitten?"

He could smell her arousal, the thick heady scent saturating the air, fueling his own… Not that it needed any help. He'd been ready to claim her since he had dug her out of that hole.

"Sarah" she whispered. The movement caused her lips to ghost across his.

He surged forward, crushing her mouth to his. Roughly claiming her lips, he wrapped his hand around her neck, tilting her head back to give him more access. She mewled in response, grasping the lapels of his coat returning his kiss with a ferocity that enticed a pleased growl from him.

Pushing her on her back, he roughly grabbed her thighs and ground himself into her warmth. She gasped, pushing her hips to meet his. He grinned at her eagerness. Reaching down, he shredded the front of her shirt with his claws. Tired of the cloth that had been blocking the view of his newly found mate.

Her peaked nipples were practically taunting him. Leaning down he scrapped his fangs across one of the rosy buds, her answering moan sent electric shocks to his member who was standing almost painfully at attention.

His beast was snarling at him to stop wasting time, to claim their mate.

Her hands threaded in his short hair, tugging him up for another passionate kiss. Their teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance until they were forced to part, both gasping for breath.

He quickly divested himself of clothing, doing the same to what remained of hers. She was watching him, her eyes fogged over with lust and need. She reached out her hand, to pull him back down to his previous position above her. He molded himself to her body, her soft curves pliant against his taunt hard muscles.

Her scent alone told him that she was more than ready for him. He thrust himself against her, coating his member in her juices. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him on. He leaned in his face in front of hers, waiting until he was sure she was focused on wait he was about to say.

"You are **MINE**!"

He snarled his declaration as he slammed his hips into hers, sinking his member into her warmth. Her choked gasp at his sudden intrusion quickly turned into wanton moans. He gripped her waist tightly, ensuring that her body wouldn't slide away from his forceful thrusts.

She had sunk her own claws into his biceps, in her haze of lust. The pleasurable pain was delicious for him. He increased the speed of his thrusts, driving himself into her over and over.

She arched her back, and he could feel her muscles clenching him milking him in her peak. Her throaty moan was like music to his ears, stroking his male pride. He couldn't stop the smirk, as he pulled out and flipped her over on her hands and knees. Her disappointed moan was quickly replaced by a cry of pleasure as he pushed himself back into her. The new position allowed him to go even deeper, not to mention it greatly satisfied his inner self.

He could feel himself approaching his release, he wrapped his hands around her waist, forcing her back as he surged forward. He could feel her tightening around his member, her cry of satisfaction pushing him over the edge, his seed released. Leaning down, he sunk his fangs deep into her shoulder as he growled out his pleasure.

They stayed like that for a short while both heaving for breath as they came down from their lust filled highs. When he released her shoulder from his grip, he was confident that his mark was strong. He rolled them to lay on the ground and she turned, cuddling into his chest.

She trailed her hand across his torso in a soft caress before propping herself up to place a kiss over the area of his heart. He watched her and she watched him.

"I am yours" her quiet statement made his inner self purr in contentment.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"As you are mine." Her declaration was punctuated by the sharp pain of her sinking her fangs into his chest.


End file.
